


crossings

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: intersections area place for waiting, for meeting





	crossings

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: the moment their paths cross  
> PLACE: wrong universe
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=411432#cmt411432)

intersections are  
a place for waiting, for meeting  
for crossing paths  
if only briefly  
follow this path you know  
that you’ve walked so many times before  
you don’t look back, there’s no reason to  
but  
wait, turn around  
look again, and see if you can see it-  
see him  
see the things you forgot  
or left behind  
in the last life you spent with him  
  
see if he’s looking back too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
